


In the Stars: In the Public Interest

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode: In the Public Interest</p><p>NB: I've decided to abandon numbering these since not all episodes in Pros Watch 2011 so far have been included and future plans are beyond my powers of prediction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars: In the Public Interest

Doyle's horoscope:

Despite happy memories of entertainment and romance, a visit to an old haunt may not be an occasion of unbridled gaiety. Be cautious when driving to avoid problems with overly enthusiastic road safety enforcement. Enjoy some photography. Your unlucky colour is green.

Bodie's horoscope:

You will be expected to carry more than your fair share of burdens. Even if you find yourself close to prison take a moment to admire the view. Be prepared for disruption if asked to participate in a whip-round. Don't despair of encountering goodness when you least expect it. Your unlucky food is chives


End file.
